


天地; heaven & earth

by okamicree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Genji Shimada, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Latino Gabriel Reyes, No Romance, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Overwatch Family, Reaper is the Reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: “He’s already looking at us weird for not speaking English, and you’re going to do that? Don’t you have four heads or something in your true form?”“Five, actually, but one of them has no eyes and just looks like a big meatball with lips. And I am, because as Jesse would say, that man looks like he’stripping balls.It’ll be really funny, trust me.”Genji Shimada is quite possibly the world’s most jackass angel.Hanzo, on the other hand, is the world’s most good-natured demon.--insp.(minus the romo, obviously)





	天地; heaven & earth

“He’s already looking at us weird for not speaking English, and you’re going to do that? Don’t you have four heads or something in your true form?”

“Five, actually, but one of them has no eyes and just looks like a big meatball with lips. And I am, because as Jesse would say, that man looks like he’s _tripping balls_. It’ll be really funny, trust me.”

Genji Shimada is quite possibly the world’s most jackass angel.

Hanzo, on the other hand, is the world’s most good-natured demon.

Sure, he can possess people and take their souls hostage, but he _doesn’t._ He never has, not once. There’s no need for it, not when this body suits him just fine. It’s the original and it looks as youthful as the day he died. Not only that, but it’s exceptionally attractive — he’s heard what people think about him.

Mind-reading is another fantastic perk of having sold your soul. Being a demon is actually pretty great, all things considered, except he still can’t read the minds of his pitbulls or his brother. Luckily, they’re about the same level of intelligence anyway. As he averts his eyes from the poor man that said brother is screwing with, Hanzo curses under his breath.

“Goddamn it, Genji.”

The bus stop’s enclosure is enveloped in a sheen of white light as his brother promptly transforms back from his true form, his numerous animal heads rescinding into the evening darkness along with his wings and halo.

“Hey! Don’t talk about my boss like that! That guy deserved it anyway.”

Genji’s almost pouting. If not for the display he just witnessed, Hanzo would nearly find it endearing. Even without his soul, he still has a soft spot for his brother.

“What, exactly, did he do?”

The angel chuckles quietly to himself. Judging by the lack of any booming omniscient voice chastising him, it seems he’s gotten away with his shenanigans this time. He may be exceptionally unorthodox in his methods, but this isn’t the first time he’s been able to dole out his strange brand of justice.

“Get this: he was a drug dealer.”

Hanzo begrudgingly gives him a thumbs-up. He can never be too hard on him, considering that he's the reason Genji is what he is in the first place.

* * *

After Genji was murdered by his brother in a rather violent and bloody incident, it is a little-known fact that he had enough time to ascend into heaven before Angela stepped in to save him.

Unfortunately for damn near everyone else, he’d spent enough time in the afterlife by then to become an angel. More specifically, a _guardian_ angel. Before he was allowed to walk on two feet once more, Genji was assigned to one man in particular.

Jesse McCree, a man both renowned and feared in equal measure among the working-class inhabitants of the great beyond.

Not only was he inherently reckless, but his choice of career made it so that he was constantly in the middle of danger. So often, in fact, that his past six angelic assignments had all abandoned him. One of them was so burnt out from the stress of looking after Jesse that she quit the business entirely and retired. She was able to keep her powers as a form of compensation for her struggles.

Obviously, it was a challenge that Genji accepted without the slightest hesitation.

The fact that he ended up sitting next to his charge on the way down to Overwatch’s base of operations in Gibraltar? That was just an excellent coincidence.

* * *

While his younger brother was busy ensuring that Jesse didn’t get himself killed by an errant bullet, explosives, accidental alcohol poisoning, or any of the other numerous occupational hazards that came with being a member of Blackwatch, Hanzo was working to redeem his soul.

He tried just about everything. The savings he’d accumulated all his life went to charity, he adopted numerous shelter puppies, and spent excessive amounts of time burning incense. All of these efforts failed spectacularly. In a last-ditch attempt at good citizenry, he climbed a tree in order to rescue a stray cat. The feline was unscathed, but Hanzo was decidedly less so.

While he was excellent at climbing trees, he was not nearly as skilled when it came to getting down from them.

Death was not anything like he expected it to be. No white light waited to embrace him once he hit the ground. There were no harpsichords or choirs. All there was was darkness. Out of that darkness came a shadowy form in a black cloak and a strange, almost bone-like mask.

“This is supposed to be your time, but watching you suffer is just way too funny to me. I tell you what, I’m gonna take your soul so the higher-ups don’t get pissed, but I’ll keep you alive if you consent.”

“Do I get anything in exchange for this?”

“All the perks of being a demon. Teleportation, that weird glowing eye thing, possession, immortality… It’s a pretty good deal. Plus, it’s either this or Hell for the rest of eternity.”

“Have I not redeemed myself?”

The wraith threw his head back and broke into laughter. It was a loud cackle that rang in Hanzo’s ears and echoed around the dark space.

“No! You killed your own brother!” he wheezed. “That’s some Cain and Abel shit, _pendejo._ There’s no coming back from that!”

Hanzo supposed he was screwed either way. In his human life, he had no money and worked a minimum wage job at a local store. The only real asset he had were his dogs, and— _Wait._

If he was going to Hell, who would take care of Deku and Baku?

“Very well. I accept.”

With that, his benefactor almost seemed to disintegrate into a plume of black smoke as he left the newly-demonic Hanzo to his own devices. The world and its colors slowly faded back in around him. He shut his eyes for a moment before he stood up again. His legs shook, but it was more from his racing heartbeat than any other ailment. In fact, he felt healthier than when he was human.

He prepared himself to head back to his flat, and managed a few hesitant steps before his walk was interrupted by a flash of blinding white light.

_“Really, brother?”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, i love comments/kudos/subs/bookmarks so much!! for now this is just a one-shot, but i could extend it into a series if it's requested in the comments. 
> 
> also perhaps check out my [other ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=3406514&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=okamicree) and my [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/). you're welcome to [commission me too!](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/coms)
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
